Ipsilateral peripheral facial nerve palsy (FNP) due to an impaired facial nerve affects 0.3% of the population per year in Western Europe and the United States. The most common cause is Bell's Palsy, which afflicts about 20 out of every 100,000 individuals yearly, but there are many other causes as well, including traumas, infections, neoplasms, iatrogenic palsies, and congenital palsies. Loss of the blink reflex and eyelid closure with concomitant corneal damage is one of the most severe consequences of FNP.